


A Cat's Luck

by plumthegamer2010



Category: Kid vs. Kat (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumthegamer2010/pseuds/plumthegamer2010
Summary: Coop has his last summer break before his tests for college are out, sealing his future outside of Bootsville. Coop however can't left the town and let it be conquered by a certain purple alien so he starts forming a secret plan that changes everything in a unexpected way...Kat is having the worst days of his alien day since his girlfriend left him and Millie is having a weird human phase. The worst part is that he is now having some feelings that he never thought he had before for a certain human he really hates.On the sidelines, a new menace is lurking the shadow and putting Earth on danger once again, forcing the both rivals to join forces again.
Relationships: Cooper "Coop" Burtonburger/Mr. Kat
Kudos: 4





	A Cat's Luck

As the first lights of sunlight fall on Bootsville, Coop Burtonburger looks outside of his house as he prepares himself for the day. Usually, he would be excited that the most stressful test that he will take on his life is just a day before spring break but this only added to his growing anxiety for the day. He opened his door as he looked around for any kind of string, soap or death ray as he lazily descended to the kitchen to get breakfast. Millie was on her phone while wearing those ridiculous dark clothes, Middle school really hit hard on his little sister and he knew that she would hate this time more than anything else. Mr. Kat wasn’t with her so Coop would have to be ready for anything, he checked if his cereal and milk weren’t poisoned this time before eating and getting on his way.  
The bus seemed normal at least, no rockets that could send him and everyone on school towards the sun, although he had a emergency parachute on his backpack on case that happened and a plan to redirect it to the school. Man, that would actually help him right now.

“Sooo…I guess this is happening” Dennis was looking out of the window as the bus got closer to the school and therefore to the college admission test.  
“A last test and then our futures are decided. You know, I should be totally freaking out by now but seeing so many weird things in my life has prepared me a little for this.” Coop said before accommodating himself to his seat.  
They had grown through all these seven years; it was very fortunate that they still don’t looked like their fathers at this age and puberty wasn’t cruel on them. Dennis has grown a beard but it didn’t suit bad on him.  
“You know what happens when you overheat a food on a microwave so much that it actually starts melting. I think that happened to my brain yesterday” Denis hold his head on his head while he looked at the celling of the bus, it was strangely more quiet than usual.  
“And depending on the thing you put, it can also work like a WMD” Coop remembered that time where Kat almost created what Coop was sure was the equivalent of a nuclear bomb or a bigger thing using only a microwave and some soap bars.  
“2015, right Coop?” Denis was somewhat excited and nostalgic about those years, Kat had his most creative traps and weapons that year, it even put a little bit more challenge back then and they had some close calls.

The bus stopped at the school and Coop wondered just how hard the test was going to be, he considered himself smart but one never knows, as he got out and looked for any traps that could be on school, Kat had done that a few times but he didn’t want that since that would slow him down…  
Coop left the test sweating like hell, he felt like his life flashed through his eyes for a few seconds and he didn’t know how good he did. It was a 50/50 of possibilities that he just did terribly and that his future would be a dead-end job or something similar. Dennis was on what seemed to be a half-awake zombie like status, Coop felt like he would do the best on the test.  
They both said their goodbyes as Dennis tried to remain awake long enough to get back home, Coop decided that he should enjoy this summer break the most he could, after all his father was going on a honeymoon with Miss Brannigan...his tea- argg new stepmom. His younger self would have been thought that this was a trick of Kat or a very weird dream he was having but it was true, after many times they were on a date his dad finally made a move on her and now she was married to him.  
Talking about the Kat…Coop easily moved away from the red light above him as he entered the house, he saw the big hole where he was a few moments ago and looked above and came face to face with his archnemesis.

Kat had become through the years more of a nuisance or chore rather than a constant danger to the world, his traps have become more and more predictable as the time passed away. From what he knew of the few transmission that he managed to translate it seemed like his emperor or whatever didn’t kill him when he was left behind and now, he was in a non-ending mission to do what? He didn’t know but he was sure that killing him wasn’t on his objectives anymore. It was more of a pastime of his. Coop really was tired now.  
“Seriously, another laser trap? This is getting old by now. You could make like a railgun or something-“Coop dodges another laser and sees as the coach is disintegrated while Kat hissed in a alien way. He decided that he didn’t want to toy with him that much so he decide to take a chimney poker and put it inside the gun just before Kat shoot again. The gun started to overheat and Coop covered his eyes as the laser gun exploded on bits, leaving Kat defeated on the ground. He looked like coal right now.  
Coop sighed knowing all the things he had now to replace, but that is Coop of tomorrow problem.

Kat touched his face while his world came to a stop again, he couldn’t feel it very well until after he stood up. The pain was familiar, that brat once again had humiliated him! He decided to retire to his lair once again as another plan to kill Coop had blown, literally, on his face!  
While Coop was having a good life, Kat just has gotten worst and worst. That kid seemed to just find a way to ruin Every. Single. One. Of. His. Plans. Millie hasn’t even paid attention to him since she got that weird human technology and as the cherry top on the shit cake…  
Kat cried a bit as he remembered that day…the transmission came a bit wonky but he perfectly understanded what his love was saying. He wanted to deny at first, thinking it was merely a technical error but he knew very well…Having a relationship while on a mission on a alien planet is a very hard thing to do. The break up hit him so hard, he almost destroyed his entire lair on rage and sorrow. Since then…his life has hit rock bottom. Kat rested on his lair.  
Maybe tomorrow would be different?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been a long time since I made another Kid vs Kat fanfic. Since my self insert on my golden years of 2011 I think I have become a better writer so now I am making another fanfic. This is kind of a shitpost but at the same time I want to prove my writing skills.
> 
> PS: English isn't my native language, so please tell me of any typo you find. Thanks!


End file.
